a fresh start
by nigelbtrlover24
Summary: this is my first story please read. this is a story were someone finds someone as a friend then they strat tofeel love for one onother love and yes theres drama im not good at summaries so just read please: later chapters will contain m rated material
1. a fresh start

I am excited for this is my very first story I have written on my own. If this chapter is, short sorry. To let you know off the bat I do not own BIG TIME RUSH one of the greatest and hottest boy band ever. Please review and please be nice and tell me if I should continue

Well let us start this show.

Dear journal, you have been becoming my best friend. Then I realized I haven't told you about myself. Then I started thinking to myself.

"I'm going off the deep end but whatever. My name is Logan Mitchell I'm sixteen I have short jet black hair. My favorite hairstyle is the faux hawk. My best friend is Camille Roberts to bad her dad is letting her chase her dream, so she moved to LA to become an actor. She is going to win a Grammy one day. One thing she said that I have heard from a couple other people is and I cannot stress this enough because it is weird. They said that I have a smile that can turn a guy gay. I think it is time to move on from this and tell you that I start my freshman year of high school I'm sort of excited but I'm pissed at my parents because my stepdad David got transferred to Minnesota for his stupid company. We moved to Sherwood. I haven't talk to my parents for weeks. I am glad we are moving. I get a fresh start because I've been bullied for being bisexual. I hope to meet Mr. Perfect or my queen. I've made one friend since I got here. He is a scruffy skater named Kendall Knight.

-Time skip to the first day of school-

I am happy for today because it is the first day of school and I will make sure I have the absolute best first impression. I'm dressed in a nice pair of black skinnies, a lavender v-neck with a light blue button up shirt that is almost buttoned all the way. Now to put on the piece of the gold to the outfit a custom made pair of converses that is lavender and blue. As soon as I step in the kitchen my mom is saying "do you want to be dropped off I can take you." "No mom not today I can walk." I get out of there as soon as I can before David can get up. Now, Kendall is showing me to all my classes. I can't believe my day I have gotten two numbers one a senior named Jett Stetson and a junior named Brooke Johnson I am so proud of myself. So, I'm on my way to algebra my favorite class ever. As soon as I step into the room, I meet the cutest eyes I have ever seen.

So what did you guys think of it please review and I have the next chapter written but the others I don't know about so I could use ideas pm me and tell me I would really appreciate it

By all means Nigel small


	2. starting off well

Well I thank the reviewers from my last chapter they can have the biggest imaginary cookie they want, so thank you MythoBoy, Break Free and bordoutofmymind, so thanks for the advice and reading this chapter is longer. I hope I've done what you people have said in this chapter if not let me know and I will improve I promise. Now I present to you the next chapter to _a fresh start_

Carlos pov

I was sitting in algebra class with my best friend since preschool James diamond

I was looking at our new teacher while James was talking to me about something. I just couldn't help my self he was hot. I saw his nametag on his desk Mr. Lyttle (1) was his name. I was snapped back into reality when James snapped his fingers in my face and said, "Dude were you even paying attention to what I was telling you?" I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry dude what was it." He sighed and looked at me "you never pay attention to me but anyways I met this kid named Kendall I got his number isn't that good." I was about to say something when I saw this amazingly cute boy just standing in the doorway looking at me. We started staring at one another before a scruffy looking skater boy pushed him in, he had weird looking eyebrows as if caterpillars were living on his face. (2) The bell rang and Mr. Lyttle started to give us assign seats. I was praying to be set next to the cutie. We stood there for a good five minutes getting seats settled and the brunette was not in one yet I saw how James was happily talking to Kendall as they were put together, then the teacher said "Garcia and Mitchell will be partners for some time." I had to stop myself from screaming with excitement. We sat down and introduced ourselves. 'Hi my name is Carlos and it is nice to meet you." He smiled and shook my hand and said, "Hello my name is Logan." Mr. Lyttle started giving his lesson. Ten minutes later, I was in outer space just staring at Logan I noticed he was writing something down on a piece of paper and then he handed it to me. He noticed I was staring at him and the note said so he asked did I need anything. I simply came up with a quick response and said your number, and passed it back. He smiled and wrote it down and gave it to me, and then I asked him if his phone was on vibrate. He quickly nodded and then Mr. Lyttle said, "If you two boys don't stop writing to each other I will read that note to the class." We quickly crumpled the note and threw it away. I took out my phone and texted him

Carlos: I think I need more than your number

Logan: what would that be?

Carlos: I think I need to take you on a date

Logan: do you now

Carlos: yes

Logan: idk maybe

Carlos: playing hard to get are you

Logan: Yes I am and I would love to

Carlos: great see you Friday ;)

The bell rang and he said "pick me up at seven" then he got up and left staring at his ass.

-Time skip to day of date-

I am sitting in music class watching the clock. School is almost over and I can't wait to go on my date with Carlos. I've found out a few things bout him. One of them being he is the captain of the hockey team the other being he likes to do stupid stunts that gets himself hurt so I better watch out or that. Then, I start to feel arms wrap around me, I turn around to see Jett with a serious look on his face. "Why haven't you called me?" A shade of pink crawls to my cheeks, "well you see J-Jett I found someone else" I'm interrupted in the middle of my sentence

"You're cheating on me. Who is this someone else start to scratch the back of my neck "we were never dating mister and It is the captain of the hockey team and he is three times the man you are" Jett's face turned three shades redder and he looks angry "the hell he is. Pena is who you found I am three times the man he is I'm better looking, stronger and I've seen him in the locker room I know I have a bigger dick then he does." James had to step in to get Jett back before he did something he would regret. The bell rang and I got out of there. I was stomping in the hall way in I was steamed he pissed me off. I heard my name being called I turn around and see Carlos running after me. "Logie what's wrong" I sighed cause I didn't want to yell at him "Jett is what's wrong and wait Logie" he blushed and started scratching the back of his neck "yeah I thought of it and it sounded cute. Do you like it?" I smiled "yes I do it has made my day a whole lot better." He looked relieved after I said that "thank you I thought you would and am I still picking you up at seven?" I put my arm around him and said 'yes and what are we doing?" he laughed and said "that part is a surprise." I take my arm from around him "you are teasing me now.' He started laughing again "yes I sure am and I love every bit of it" I give him a hug and start to walk off while saying, "I got to go but see you tonight" I walk outside and see David's car waiting. I grunt and get in. David smiles at me and says "howdy champ how was school?" I didn't answer "champ I know you don't like me or like that we had to move but your mother wants us to get along so can you please at least talk to me?"I turn to him "fine, it was good but the end of the day sucked but a friend cheered me up. Now can we go I have to get ready for my date tonight." He looked surprised " I didn't know you had a date" I was starting to get mad. " that is because I didn't tell you but mom does know and that's all that matters can we go now? He just sighed, grabbed the wheel, and started the car "sure champ we can go."

Sorry I changed my name on here the website made me. Well Did I do better on this chapter pleas tell me and the numbers are for this. One, Mr. Lyttle is my teacher the hottest teacher on campus he is hot as hell. Two being Kendall's eyebrows that is really what I think of them but they is what makes him adorable. Now I have a question for you guys what you think should happen next on the date give me ideas I'm having a writers block. I will created you on the idea.

By all means Nigel small


	3. disscussions

First off, I would like to thank my reviewers from last chapter. You guys are awesome and keep me going. Secondly, I would like to apologize on being so late on this update. I have had a lot of things go on like ne being hospitalized. I have also had troubles with renovating my house plus school and to add on the plate I had a writers block on what to do. O and I do not own any btr franchise so don't sue me But enough of me lets get to the story

Page break

David's pov

The car ride home was silent, Logan wouldn't even look at m. I know he misses his dad, and the fact I walked in and married his mom not even three months later after his death didn't help either. I don't know what to do to get him to see that he can trust me and know I'm here for him. I've done all I can to try to get him to see that but I'm all out of ideas. We pull up to the house and Logan gets out before I can even shut off the car. I get out and go in the house. I go into the living room and turn on the TV. The food network is on so I leave. I sit and sigh while Joanna walks in "Hi honey." She takes a seat next to me I say hi back. She could tell I have something on my mind "What's wrong honey? What is bothering you?" I turn the TV down. "It's Logan; I can't get him to like me. I mean he won't even look at me." She grabs my hand "what happened?" I turn the TV off and look at her. "when I picked him up from school I asked him how his day was. He would talk to me nor even look at me. She wraps an arm around my waist as I continue. "I asked him would he please talk to me and he got aggravated with me, then he explained his day in very little detail the said if we can hurry home because he has a date. That is what hurt me the most. It's that he won't tell me anything. I mean I've tried to get him to trust me but he just won't." Joanna wraps me in a hug and looks at me "I'm sorry this is hurting you but he is hurting. I mean his dad just died a year and a half ago and it doesn't help that you walked in as if nothing happened. I see that you are trying and I love you for that but this will take time just give it to him." I give her peck on the lips "Did he really talk to you about this date?" she chuckles " yes he did sweetie. He told me all about him. How he well he is in school. What he looks like and other stuff. My eyes go wide, did she just say him. "Did you just say him?" She has a look of o my he doesn't know. "He is bisexual. I guess he didn't want to tell you. Do you have a problem with that?" I give her a serious look "I don't have a any problem with it I just didn't know." She gives me a kiss "I'm going to go check on him." I give her a kiss before she leaves, and then I turn on the TV to get back to my shows.

Page break

Logan's pov

I just got done with my homework which was torture. I normally don't mind it but not tonight because I have my date to prepare for. I am searching through my closet for clothes to wear. I hear a knock on my door "Come in!" I hear my mom "Hi sweetie." I turn around to see she has that look in her eyes that she wants to talk about something. "What is it" she looks at me like how did you know. "We need to talk." I sit on my bed "What is it mom?" she sits next to me "It's about David." I sigh but she continues, "He thinks you don't like him and that you don't want anything to do with him." I really don't want to talk about this right now

"Mom I really don't want to talk about this now I'm in a hurry." She shakes her head "we have to talk about this." I sigh, "Do you want the truth?" She nods "to be honest, I don't like him mostly because he thinks he is my dad when he is most definitely not. I do not like how he is trying to be apart of my life when I don't want him to. I think her heart broke. "He wants to be in your life Logan. He loves you; he is trying to be there for you. He is upset that you will not let him in and try to make a relationship with him. I'm starting to get mad "He is not my dad." She had tiers in her eyes. "I know he isn't but you could still let him be apart of your life." Now I am mad. "Mom I don't want him to be. I will never want him apart of my life and that is final." She nods "Ok sweetie I'll let you get ready." While she is leaving I say thank you under my breath. As I'm about to get in the shower goes off.

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy

But here's my number so call me maybe

That was Carlos's ringtone. I thought it was perfect for him. I answer "hello." I hear his sweet melodic voice "hey sweetie." I feel the heat crawl up my neck to my cheeks because he called me sweetie. Normally I hate when I'm being called that but with him, I don't care. "Stop that you're making me blush." He laughs I love his laugh. "Hey are we still on for tonight?" I give him this answer in the most sarcastic way I can "No we are not because I got a date with some hot Latino tonight. You can hit the road." He laughs again "Ok you hooker I'll see you tonight." Before he could hang up "hey, what are we doing tonight?" He gave me a chuckle "You will find out when we go." He hung up, now I am nervous. What is he planning never mind I have to get in the shower.

Page break Carlos's pov

After I get off the phone with Logan I realized I still need to get ready. I get my new clothes I bought just for tonight and get in the shower. I am in my room with a towel around my waist trying to get ready when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I turn around to see James standing there "dude what do you want I'm trying to get ready for my date with Logan." He sits on my bed "I know that man but I'm stuck and I need your advice on something." I look at him confused "how does this involve me?" he grabs me by the arms and starts shaking me "it has a lot to deal with you because you will be dating his best friend!" I'm even more confused "What?" he slaps the back of my head "It's Kendall I'm in love and I don't know what to do" I rub the back of my head "first, ow that really hurt. Secondly, awww my little Jamie is in love." I rub my eyes like I am crying, "My little boy is growing up so fast." He playfully punches my arms "seriously what should I do?" I start to push him out of my room "I'll tell you when I get dressed." I let James in after I'm dressed "Wow, nice outfit where did you get it?" I rip off the rest of the tags that I didn't get before I put them on "I got them at the new areopostle store that the mall has." He looked at the outfit with a look of jealousy. "I have to start getting clothes from there." I push him playfully 'Wow James do you care about anybody else but yourself." He sits again "yes, yes I do and that person is Kendall but I do not know what to do. Can you help me please bro?" I put my hand on his shoulder "I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything." He looks at me and I could see nothing but love and hope in his eyes. Out of nowhere, I am pulled into a hug "Thank you Carlos thank you so much." I pat him on the back "anytime buddy. Hey, I'll talk to Logan about this because if anybody knows Kendall it would be him. Again, I'm pulled into another hug and smothered with thanks. He lets go of me after a backbreaking five minutes of squeezing "what are you even doing with Logan tonight." I start to get excited that he asked, "I am taking him to my cousin's dance club for teens that he just opened." James gives me a high five "now I see why you took dance for all those years." I nod my head. I look at my watch and see it is time for me to go "I love ya buddy but you have got to get the hell out of my house. I have to go get Logan." he gives me a good luck before he leaves. I grab my keys and head to my car to get Logan.

Page break no ones pov

Logan is in his room finishing his hair when the doorbell rings. He rushes down stairs and see Carlos standing there "Hey sexy." I feel the heat crawl from my neck to my checks "Hi Carlos." Logan hears David "is that your date Logan?" he grunts he forgot that his mom and David wanted to meet Carlos. Logan pulls him into the living room where he is introduced "Mom, David this is my date Carlos." David extends his hand and Carlos takes it "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell." Joanna laughs "honey we are not Mitchell's anymore we are the Henderson's. Logan says something under his breath. "I'm sorry I didn't know sir." David laughs, "That is alright kid we didn't care but what are you doing tonight because I have to know." Carlos gets a little nervous "I was going to keep it a surprise but since you need to know I was going to take him to dinner then a walk in the park." Joanna makes that little sound moms always make when they hear something cute and romantic "how sweet of you Carlos well I won't hold you two up any longer have a good time." Logan says bye to his family as we get into the car "is that what we are really doing?" I laugh "no except the dinner part I'm starving." He laughs as they drive away.

Time skip to dinner

They are sitting at an Olive Garden having small chat "Logan can I ask you a question about Kendall?" Logan has a surprised look on his face "That is a weird question, why?" Carlos looks at Logan with a stern look "I have no reason besides James has fallen in love with him." Logan doesn't take this fondly "I do not want James around Kendall because Kendall has fallen in love with James and Kendall is a fragile person. He looks tough but he is tender hearted and James will break it because James is a player. He has a new girlfriend or boyfriend every week." Carlos is surprised at that answer, "Logan, I know he is but trust me on this one. I know about him being a player but when he talked to me earlier about it I saw nothing but hope and love in his eyes and that is a look I have never seen before." Logan takes a sip of his soda "I'll think about it but he is going to have to prove to me that he can have Kendall and not break his heart." We finish our food and I pay for the meal. While they are waiting on Carlos's change to get back "I think you should talk to him about it Logan." Logan nods his head "I will so what is up next on this date of ours?" Carlos laughs, "You are a person who won't stop, but I love it about you. To bad you will find out when we get there." Logan grunts and gets into Carlos's car. They pull up to the dance club and Logan has a look of amazement on his eyes. "Carlos this is expensive. How are we going to get in?" Logan is just lost as Carlos walks up to the big man in a black suit behind the big red velvet rope. "Toni how is it going can me and my date get in?" the big guy starts to laugh "Carlos why would you ask a stupid question like that of course you can and your uncle will be very happy to see you." He lets them in and the place was booming loud music. 'Carlos Garcia I think I'll keep you." Carlos is dying from laughter "Mitchell quit making me laugh and let's have a good time plus I kinda want to show off my moves. I mean I have taken dance since I was five." Logan is surprised "no way! So have I. what have you taken." Carlos was just as surprised as Logan. "what haven't I taken? I have taken ballroom, hip hop, and salsa." Logan punches him on the arm "no fair I have always wanted to take salsa." Carlos grabs Logan "I think I can teach you some tonight." They immediately get on the dance floor and dance for hours. Once they are finished dancing they decided to leave. When they pulled up to Logan's house Carlos walks Logan up to his door. "Carlos I had a real fun time tonight we have to do this again." Carlos nods "yes. Yes we do and we will sometime soon I hope bt I have to get home my mom is probably worried but I'll tell her we were at my uncles club and she will fell alright." After Carlos leaves, Logan goes to his room and goes to bed thinking this is the best life of my life.

So what did you guys think did you like it? What do you think should happen next? Let me know and review please.

Your writer nigelbtrlover63


	4. let's have the talk

Hey, guys guess what I found out about myself….i suck at updating. I'm sorry time just slips my mind and I keep you waiting on this story but I am making it my life's mission to update quicker. So enough of that here is the next chapter

-Logan's pov

I wake up to a beautiful day. I open my window and I instantly the breeze and the smell of fall hits me. Last night really put me in a good mood knowing that soon I could have my very first boyfriend. I hear my phone ring so I look at the screen unknown caller.

Logan: hello

Unknown caller: Logan I need to talk to you.

Logan: who is this?

Unknown caller: dude its James i need to talk to you about something

Logan: funny because I need to talk to you about something to.

James: that's funny but when can I come over

Logan: do you know where I live

James: no

Logan: I live on Branson the yellow house

James: cool I'll be over around noon and we can talk over lunch

Logan: sounds good let's get Chinese

James: it's a date

Logan: All right Jamie see you then I said in the most flirtatious voice I could pull of

James: enough of that bye

Logan: bye

After I hang up with James, I grab some clothes and head to the shower. While I was letting the water clean my filth off I started to think about my date with Carlos. I thought about us dancing and grinding on each other. I remember that I felt Carlos's anaconda in his pants. Just thinking about that made my friend down south hard.

I had to relive myself so I started to stroke myself as I fantasized Carlos bending me over and going to town. After I was done, I got dressed and went downstairs to watch TV until James comes and gets me. I start to watch SpongeBob and I know that's a kid show but when you are my age you can see the adult sexual humor in it. (1) I remember one episode I heard Patrick say eat sperm and I started dying from laughter. Ten minutes later James was here.

We are here at The Great Wall, which looks a lot like the place in victorious with the mean old woman. In addition, the woman who owns the joint looks like her to. James pulls me from my thoughts "sorry dude it's just this place looks a lot like we are at the place in victorious" James looks around to "yeah I was thinking that to. Plus we have business to discuss." I was about to say something when the mean lady brought us our food "here your food hurry and eat we need table." Well she is rude to "yes we will hurry ok." The lady nodded her head and left. I see James scarfing down his food, I think he is scared of that woman like I am. "After we are done want to go to the park and talk?" James eagerly nodded his head.

The park James's pov

Logan and I are walking through the park not really talking to each other so I decide to break the tension "I know you know I like Kendall and you don't want me to date him. I want to know why." Logan chuckled why is he chuckling. "I've known you've liked Kendall for a long time like even before I moved here. The answer is simple; I'm trying to keep him from a heart break." Before I could say anything to him, he went over to a gazebo and sat down. I walk up to him "how can you say I will break his heart? You don't know how much I like him." He is chuckling again what is so funny to him? "James obviously you must not like him at all because the way you are acting."

I'm starting to think twice about Logan is he really a nice guy or is he just being protective either way I don't like it. "Logan I love him but I didn't know how to show him." Logan doesn't take that good because he quickly get in my face "do you think I'm stupid? I have had heard and seen that card before and I'm not buying it again. So don't try it now tell me is Kendall your next fuck." I have never heard him talk like that before. I care for was all I could get in before he interrupted me "you don't care about Kendall because if you did you would have tried every possible way to sweep him off his feet. But, you wanted to fuck anything with two feet. Now I may have only been living in this town for only a couple months but it doesn't take long to hear the James Diamond reputation you built for yourself." After that he left me there. I was sitting there for about ten minutes before I pulled my phone out and dialed Carlos's number.

Carlos: Hey, dude what's up

James: not much except being yelled at by your boyfriend

Carlos: he is not my boyfriend yet and what you mean by yelled at

James: well we were at the park having the talk when he got all protective and said I don't care about Kendall because I if I did I would have tried to sweep him off his feet. Instead of fucking everybody

Carlos: I'm sorry to say this bro but he is right I mean you could have tried but you didn't

James: don't you think I know that now but I want to try to show him now. All I ask if you can help me by giving me some advice since you have dealt with this before.

Carlos: Yes, what you need to do is do what your heart tells you to and just do that.

James: thanks I am going to win him over and prove Logan wrong

-That one number thing is do excatly that listen to SpongeBob very carefully, you will see the sexual humor I did, and what did you guys think of it? Was it good? One question I have for you guys. Do you remember Jett and his fiasco he put on? Well what do you think if he made a comeback? Review and let me know until next time Nigel small


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note

Guys I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. Its just a lot of things have happened.1; I was in the process of renovating my home that I moved into. 2; my mother fell so she couldn't walk so I did all her work. 3; my brother sliced his foot down to the muscle so he couldn't walk.

4; school has started for me and I have army training and drama so I'm very busy. Plus I would to thank all my lovely reviewers. I just couldn't continue without you. This chapter is a time jump. It's about a month into the cargan relationship. Enough of that let's get to the story shall we.

Logan's pov

This sucks! It's been almost a month since Carlos and I have been dating, and he has to go visit his family in California. It's going to be our anniversary and he isn't going to be here to celebrate it. I should be happy because he is excited to see his cousins and other family but this is my first serious relationship and this is bumming me out.

I'm going to miss him and I need him to talk to about the whole James and Kendall situation. That is something that I will go insane over if he is gone for too long. James is one stubborn bastard. He is sending flowers, writing poetry, hell he is even singing to Kendall from his backyard. I hope I'm not the only one who finds that a little stalker status on his part. I have to keep reminding Kendall exactly what type of person James really is. I know I'm doing what my parents say, "judging a book by its cover" but that is what James is. He will never change, he is a hit and dip person. He will date them until he gets that one night then leaves them heart broken. It makes sense after you hear it from all his conquests. I need to stop talking about that. It is giving me a headache and I don't want one when I go say goodbye to Carlos.

Carlo's pov

This is awesome! I get to go see my cousin Dak in California we have fun all the time when we are together. He's going to teach me to surf. We are going to soak up some sun. I even bought a Speedo for this trip. I can't wait to send LogieBear a pic of me wearing it and see what he replies. The only bad part about this whole ordeal is that our one month anniversary is this weekend and he is very upset about me leaving. I hope my surprise I got for him will cheer him up. I got him this beautiful silver ring with his nickname LogieBear engraved in it. I'm going to give it to him when he comes to say goodbye. I am going to miss him so much this week. He is all I'm going to think about while I'm there.

Logan's pov

I pull up to Carlos's house and my eyes start to water. I really can't take goodbye's well. I don't know why, but I have this feeling he won't come back to me. I get myself together before I knock on the door. I hear big footsteps coming and then I see a police officer "Hello you must be Logan. Carlos has told me all about you." I hear Carlos's voice come from somewhere in there "Papi is that Logan at the door." Carlos appears behind his dad "LogieBear! I'm so glad you're here." He pulls me in for a hug. He lets me inside. "I see you've met Papi. I would like you to me Mami" his dad pats him on the back. "I'll go get her son." Carlos and Mr. Garcia hit heads and scream at each other. It was peculiar yet adorable at the same time. "Sorry that is something me and Papi have done for ages." I smile "it's alright I thought it was adorable." He laughs, "Good I'll show you my room."

When he shows me his room, I remember why I came here so I start to cry. "Why are you crying Logiebear?" I wipe some tiers "it's just I can't believe I found the most amazing man and that we will be celebrating one month of our relationship and you won't be here." He takes his thumbs to wipe more tiers "shh... Logie I know that I won't be here and I'm sorry. I love you and I got you a gift so turn around and close your eyes." I do as I'm told and I could feel his hands put a necklace around my neck. "Logie you can open your eyes." I open my eyes and look down to see a beautiful ring around my neck. I grab it and take a look. I see something written on the inside, I look closer and I see LogieBear engraved so vey beautifully. I can't speak as I cry. "You don't like it do you. Danmit I thought you..." he is cut off by me pressing my lips to his for the most passionate kiss we have ever had. "I love it Los, there couldn't be any gift I wouldn't love." He smiles and kiss me again. It last for a little bit before we hear an awww. We break apart to see Mr. and Mrs. Garcia standing in his doorway. "Mom, Dad! You just ruined a moment." Mr. Garcia hugs Carlos "I'm sorry son it is just you tow are so adorable like me and your mother used to be."

I look to see that Mr. Garcia has his and Mrs. Garcia's luggage by the door. "Son it's time to go." Carlos nods at his dad "ok Papi just give us a minute." Mr. Garcia nods and they leave. "I'm going to miss you so much Logie." I give him a peck on the lips. "You better text me every chance you get and no looking at the merchandise there." He chuckles "not even a peek." I shake my head he sighs as if he was defeated "fine, and those California boys are not unforgettable when it comes to you." I just laugh at what he said, "Can you walk me to my car?" he grabs my hand "anything for you Logiebear." He walks me to my car and kisses me before I go. I start to drive to Kendall's to show him my gift.

End of story notes

Well was that sweet or what? I'm sad to say that this story isn't going to last much longer maybe 7 chapters at the most. Can I ask a favor of you guys? Great, well I have this idea for a story that my friend and me are writing but I don't have a title or a pairing. I have a poll on my profile for the title but if you don't like those send me a message on a new one and let me know of a pairing to thanks.


End file.
